extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke
Duke - also known as 'The Experiment' - was an attempt by alien scientists to create a new, shape-shifting lifeform that their governments could control and use for various means. After what appeared to be an experimental failure, the lifeform they had failed to give life was stored away in a containment chest and was to be taken to be safely disposed of. However, due to an unfortunate series of events, the chest was sent floating through space and eventually crash landed on Earth. Information Due to its incredible density, the chest easily survived the fall and impact on Earth. It was later recovered by the American Government, whose scientists themselves would attempt to unlock the cas. Their attempts would eventually prove successful, with the case revealing the presence of a blue, slimey entity within the case. Nicknaming it 'Duke' after the shade of blue that it matched up to, American scientists working with the military ran numerous tests on the creature - learning that the genetically engineered slime was in fact pure DNA unlike anything seen on Earth before. The blue slime itself - unbeknown to both the human and alien scientists - was indeed alive and was slowly learning about its environment and the beings who 'interacted' with it. After its mind had developed enough, the creature sought to learn more - starting with the chest from which it was contained. During one day when a lone female scientist was in the lab with the slime, the creature burst free from the chest and restrained the woman. Having developed an innate psychic ability, the creature read the woman's mind - increasing its own intelligence and learning more about both humanity and Earth. Releasing the woman gently after using its power to put her to sleep, the creature mimicked her appearance before fleeing the military base. The woman was found - physically unharmed - while the military began a massive hunt for the creature. The creature itself continued to learn and 'evolve' - changing its form into a myriad of different appearances. For now, it isn't known whether the creature will eventually become an ally to humanity, it's enemy or simply another being trying to find its place on this little blue and green planet. Additional Information I imagine Duke as been a video game character, with the player controlling him and their choices resulting in Duke's storyline panning out. In the game, it would be set out like GTA with large, open world environments to explore. Duke would be able to gain new forms either by assuming their biological information through capture/consumption or obtaining their information through interaction with the internet. Once this was done, players would - in a style similar to Spore - be able to completely modify Duke's appearance and abilites. For example. One may give him bird wings but the legs and web ability of a spider. This wuld also allow him to take traits of prehistoric/extinct species as well as human creations - such as the Xenomorphs, etc. This customisation would allow the player's to run wild with their imaginations and create a variety of different forms for Duke as well as saving their 'favourite' forms for later use to save the need to constantly recreate a form you liked. Duke's enemies would range from other animals and armed civilians to soldiers and military weapons. As Duke would assimilate more and learn, his intelligence and psychic powers would improve - allowing him to take control over vehicles or people, etc. Powers/Abilities *'Duke' can shapeshift in a multitude of different forms - gaining the abilites of the animals that it mimics while its mind is continuing to evolve at an accelerated rate. *Its intelligence is great enough for the creature to use computers and other human technology, as well as learning new ways of survival. *Its body physiology allows it to use practically anything as a food source - regardless of whether it is solid, liquid or gas. It can also change its slime's properties to suit its purposes. *The creature is psychic, with its powers also increasing as its mind evolves. These powers include telepathy and telekinesis among others. *In terms of weaknesses, the creature is not understood enough to know what could work against it. Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Genetically Engineered Individuals Category:Images of Alien Species Category:Images of Characters Category:Psychic Individuals Category:Original Content Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Marked for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion